


Tumblr Mini-Fics #9: 2222 Fic Fest - The Thor/Loki Fics

by berlynn_wohl



Series: Tumblr Mini-Fics [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In April 2014, I celebrated 2222 Tumblr followers with my "2222 Fic Fest." Twenty-two followers requested a pairing and a 2-word phrase, and I wrote a fill for each that was 222 words long.</p><p>These are the resulting Thor/Loki fics. One is a BBC Sherlock crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hot cold

_[cellard00rs](http://cellard00rs.tumblr.com/) requested "hot cold"_

 

This kind of mischief required an exceptional kind of _seidr_ – not because of the power required, but because of the accuracy involved. To modify the inside of an object while leaving the outside unaffected, even an object this simple, took considerable skill. But while he respected his own limitations, and never put himself in needless danger, Loki wasn’t one to shy away from a test of his magical abilities, especially when it was in the interest of thwarting his nemesis.

His window of time to perform this trick was mere seconds – between the brief chirping signal that the Midgardian device emitted, and Thor’s returning to respond to that signal. A chill made its way down Loki’s arm, an icy bolt that was a reminder of both his enviable talents and his loathed heritage. It infected his target from within, after which he swiftly closed up the containment device. With the task complete, he was gone, just like that.

Minutes later, seated before an enormous movie screen in the Avengers mansion, Thor held a plate in his hand, and chewed unhappily. He remarked to Tony, “I do not understand the appeal of these pastries. No matter which settings I select on the microwave, they are scalding on the outside yet frozen in the middle. Should they not be called ‘Hot and Cold Pockets’?”


	2. wearing dresses

_[rioinred](http://rioinred.tumblr.com/) requested "wearing dresses." [rogue-panda](http://rogue-panda.tumblr.com/) also requested John & Sherlock "on holiday." I combined these two into a double-fill. Hope no one minds._

 

After a mere twenty steps, Sherlock was already tired of walking. “Isn’t there a shuttle or something?”

“No, there’s no shuttle,” John snapped. “And there shouldn’t be. You can’t go to Asgard and not walk the Rainbow Bridge. That’s like…like…”

Sherlock finished his sentence. “Like going to Saint Paul, Minnesota and not seeing the Museum of Questionable Medical Devices?”

“Why not.” John looked ahead, to the majestic, sparkling spires of the City of Asgard. But much closer in his field of vision, two figures were approaching. They were in full stride, still indistinct, but John could discern their regal capes being rustled by the gentle breeze.

But as the figures drew closer, John discovered that the flowing fabrics were not capes at all, but long skirts. He picked up his pace. He wanted to get closer more quickly. At last he could see the two figures clearly: a brawny, bearded blond man in a red gown, and beside him, a slender, dark-haired man in an elegant green gown. The blond wore a bemused expression, while the one in the green dress seemed subtly pleased with himself.

As these two pairs met, they stopped to examine each other. “Midgardians,” said the man in the red gown, then boomed, “Welcome to Asgard, my friends!”

Sherlock regarded him carefully. “You’re leaving to get your hammer back,” he said at last.

The two Asgardians seemed taken aback. Sherlock proceeded to explain: “You are the mighty Thor. Obvious. But you’re not carrying your hammer. You’re on your way to another realm, accompanied by your brother, Loki. Your ridiculous getup and the smug look on Loki’s face suggest the dresses were his idea. If something’s gone wrong in a silly way, it is statistically most likely that Loki is the cause of the trouble, and when it’s Loki’s fault, Loki has to fix it. Since you don’t have your hammer, it only makes sense to conclude that Loki divested you of it and gave it to someone else. Now you must get it back from this person or entity, and Loki has convinced you that the most effective way to do this is to dress up in women’s clothing and carry out a seduction.”

Thor and Loki looked at Sherlock, then at each other, then back at Sherlock. “You are very observant, Midgardian,” Thor said.

“Also,” said Sherlock, “Loki is a frost giant.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “I’m a _what?_ ”

Without bothering to say goodbye, Sherlock proceeded down the Rainbow Bridge toward the city. John jogged to catch up. “This is truly the most boring and predictable of the Nine Worlds,” Sherlock said to him. “Next time, let’s holiday in Hel.”


End file.
